This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Current storytelling comes in many forms, including novels, short stories, audio books, movies, television programs, and live theater. Some of these forms of storytelling permit some limited ability to tell multiple, related stories though a single experience, such as novels that tell the story of a protagonist and an antagonist by bouncing back and forth between them. Some movies also permit some multi-story storytelling either by presented most or all of one character's story and then another, or by bouncing back and forth between them.
These current storytelling forms for telling multiple, related stories, however, don't easily permit a user to select how or whether or not to view both of the multiple stories. A user watching a movie that bounces back and forth between two stories of two characters, for example, may not wish to view both characters, or not in the same depth and detail, or not in the particular back-and-forth format.